A Change of Plans
by Yu-senpai
Summary: Nagato witnessed the might of the Kyubi, and realized that something so powerful could never be controlled. Using the Chibaku Tensei, he hurls the transformed Naruto into space, only for him to crash land on a new planet - where a different life would begin for the blonde.
1. A Change of Plans

**Hello everyone, Yu-senpai here with another story. I know, yadda yadda, bad idea , yadda yadda, new authors should focus on one. But hey, can you blame me? I can't dominate the world, I don't have super powers, hell, I'm not even super attractive. **

**So instead, I'll do this, and bring to you, my (hopefully) growing fanbase something take your minds off of real life. Cause that's what we're here for right? To ignore everything else and read about the things we love. **

**Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Naruto or Sekirei, I wish I did, Jutsu and fine women would make my life.**

* * *

This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. However, not even he could have seen this coming - and now it was too late to stop it.

Nagato clicked his tongue, focusing all of the power he had left into his most dangerous attack, the **Chibaku Tensei** (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth) pumping a huge amount of chakra into his Deva Path.

"_To think this was to be a simple mission._"

He could feel his life force fading as he watched on through the eyes of his final and most powerful Path. The monstrosity before him had no match, no equal, and he had misjudged it greatly...or rather he had misjudged his own abilities. The Deva path grunted as the scattered debris rolled by, a few rocks cutting at his flesh - although he effectively ignored it.

The titanic form of the Kyubi was almost at full power, and he doubted in his weakened state he could fight it off, let alone capture it. The muscles and tissue were all that was visible over the white bone matter, and nine long and slender tails of muscle sprouted out of the ball of condensed Earth.

The fox gave a powerful roar that seemed to shake the very core of the world, and now as he stood before an almost completely reborn Biju, the most powerful of them all in fact - did he realize what a fool he'd become, they could not control this in their wildest dreams. This was pure, unadulterated power, a true God in essence. Power no mortal should ever wield, for it would bring about the end of everything.

The Kyubi no Kitsune was leagues ahead of all the other Biju, its power was almost suffocating, the malice, the hatred, the raw _anger_ could be tasted in the very air itself.

"_This is unfathomable. We can't control this..it will destroy us all, if this is merely a fraction of its power...I can't even begin to imagine the Jubi._"

Maybe it was the fact that he had actually lost to Uzumaki Naruto, maybe it was the pure fear he was experiencing, maybe he got hit hard enough to actually have some sense knocked into him - all of these things were possible, but right now, in his very last moments Nagato could see what would become of this world if the Jubi were to be reborn.

He would _not_ allow it.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he cried through the Deva path, hoping the blonde teen could hear him inside of the monstrous fox "You have proven your strength, and I have come to a realization. I will die from what will soon transpire, but in my final moments I shall return the life of those I have killed."

From within his hiding spot, Nagato coughed out a huge amount of blood - coughing was an understatement in fact, he almost puked the life liquid out.

"Nagato!" his long time friend called, worry clear in her expression. She reached out a pale and slender hand, only for the wheezing Nagato to smile, his thin red hair shadowing his eyes. It had been a while since she had seen that kind of smile on her friend - years back, before all of this had transpired, back when Jiraiya had taken the three under his wing, back when Yahiko was still alive - it was a small but peaceful smile. Then she understood.

"N-No, Konan, I-I'm fine. This must be done, however, I hope the young Uzumaki can come to forgive me for this."

As he raised his head once more, his Rinnegan flashed in the darkness, and the last of his power surged forward. Through his eyes, he saw it all, and he would not _allow_ any of it to come about.

"Hear me, Uzumaki Naruto, you who are son to the Yondaime, you who are a fellow pupil to our master Jiraiya, you who have had such a great burden placed on your shoulders." the Deva path spoke his words fluently, its expression twisted into one of pure focus as more and more chunks of the Earth flew upwards towards the **Chibaku Tensei **to contain the giant beast as it continued to twist and turn from within the floating rock, trying its best to escape.

The final layer of flesh had developed, and without its crimson fur, the Kyubi looked even more unnatural and terrifying.

"I shall break you free of your chains, you will have your own path, your own life. However, I will also crush your current hopes and dreams. Wherever you may go, wherever you may be, never forget of what you have learned."

Nagato slowly closed his eyes as his hands ran through a multitude of hand signs, while still controlling the Deva path on the outside "_Please, let this be a final token of apology for all of the suffering I have caused._"

In quick succession, two things happened.

The Deva path flexed its hands, and took a great breath, while Nagato landed on the final hand sign of his technique.

"**Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! **(Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!)"

From within the decimated remains of Konohagakure no Sato, otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village, a ghastly figure seemed to faze through the ground, purple flames springing to life around it as it continued to rise higher and higher until it was taller than even the Hokage Tower. The King of Hell had been summoned, his purpose? To return the souls of those killed by Nagatos invasion.

The massive maw of the King opened, and within a split second, a light green wave pooled out of Sage knows where, flying at impressive speeds through the air, all heading towards their respectful bodies. All those who had lost their life in one way or another to Nagato were suddenly reborn, given a second chance by the very same man who had killed them - and they all know why.

"Naruto.." whispered the blondes pink haired teammate and longtime friend, as she watched the hand of her teacher, and the Godaime Hokage, twitch, while her wrinkled skin slowly returned to a much more youthful state.

"S-Sakura?.." she whispered.

Tears spilled freely from her eyes as she quickly rushed her teacher, enveloping her in a large hug.

"Tsunade-sama!" she choked out.

All around the same thing was happening, civilians and Shinobi alike were suddenly returning to life as if they had only been asleep.

From the Rinnegan eyes of the King of Hell, Nagato witnessed it all - and a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time sprung from within him. Happiness.

He switched his attention to the Deva path, and felt the happiness quickly turn bitter, not only because he could feel his life force draining...but for what he was about to do.

"Uzumaki Naruto...I have brought back those who fell by my hand, your friends, your comrades, they are all alive once again. Your village will prosper. To you...I give my apologize, it seems like neither of us will get the chance to see what happens next."

Drawing on all of the power he had left, Nagato turned to the blue haired woman next to him and smiled.

"I'm sorry Konan, for all I have put you through. Return to Amegakure and lead our land out of its darkness, you know what must be done."

Konan nodded, and fought back the tears that threatened to spill - she was happy, for this was the Nagato she had befriended all those years back, the one that started out with a pure and true goal for peace - and she was sad, that he realized the truth in his final moments.

Taking his final breath, he spoke through the Deva path.

"Within you lies a fire that I could never have matched, within you lies the dreams of our teacher! Go forth, and bring about its fruition wherever you may end up!" bringing up the final bits of chakra he had left, Nagato whispered his last words "**Shinra Tensei!** (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)".

The shockwave of the attack was enough to cause a crater the size of a village underneath him, it was ten times stronger than the massive **Shinra Tensei** he used to destroy Konoha, and it would serve its purpose. In his final moments, Nagato had unlocked a key ability in the Rinnegan known only to the Sage of Six Paths, foresite. He witnessed what Madara and Obito would do, what would become of their world...of all the worlds if they were granted that much power - and so, as he watched the mass of rock fly into the sky, he knew that the blonde teen would find his way, and that he had prevented what would have been the Apocalypse of the Elemental Nations, and the worlds surrounding it.

_"I was never the Child of Prophecy, I was but another teacher to him...you have learned to never give up...and you have learned pain. Good luck, Naruto._" With that, Nagato Uzumaki passed on to the next life, a small smile marking his true body as the Deva path fell to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been there. How many days, months, maybe even years had passed since then, all he knew was the darkness around him. It wasn't cold, but neither was it warm, it simply just was. The ordeal was over, and within the confines of his mind he had heard every single word Pein spoke to him.

It made him happy..and sad, Hinata was alive, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, everyone was alive..he had felt it. Hell, he even got to meet his father, and after a nice punch delivered to him - the two had a talk he would never forget. Now all he had to do was wait until the time arrived where he would be needed. Maybe he could even get that baka-fox to talk a bit, it was lonely in here after all.

Yeah..but for now, he would just sleep..he felt really tired.

* * *

It was hot.

Nevermind hot, it was really freaking hot! Hotter than the curry of life! Hotter than a freaking volcano. Hotter than Hinata and Sakura maki - gah, he needed to stop!

Uzumaki Naruto felt his eyes snap open as his body literally screamed at him to move, to do something, anything that would get them out of the confines of the rock they were imprisoned in. It wasn't just hot either! He felt like throwing up, gravity seemed to be pulling him up and down.

"_Okay, whatever you do, do NOT throw up!_"

Considering he was imprisoned inside a tightly packed mass of Earth, the puke wouldn't have anywhere else to go but on him. He would rather avoid that, thank you very much.

The blonde commanded his body to do something, but it didn't respond - a side effect of not moving for..well.. "_How long have I been in here?_" the blonde mused.

He didn't feel much older, in fact he didn't feel any different besides the fact that his body was stiff as hell. Deciding to put the thought on hold, he inhaled deeply and focused on bringing up some chakra, the least he could do was cool down his body temperature so the heat wouldn't boil him alive.

The familiar warm feeling inside of his stomach branched out and invaded the rest of his body, cooling him down in the process and making him feel a lot better. With the current danger aside, Naruto took a moment to ponder his situation in the best way he could.

"_What the hell is going on!?_" He may not have been burning up, but he still felt like his body was being pulled in two different directions _"Okay! Calm down! Think Naruto, think!_".

What had Iruka-sensei taught them about gravity!? A thought bubble of Iruka appeared within his mind, with the scarred man standing in front of his class explaining the basic functions of what they knew about the Elemental Nations and physics, to Naruto it went a little like this.

"_Blah blah blah not ramen blah blah blah not super cool jutsu blah blah blah not about him being Hokage._"

Oh crap! He was so screwed.

Naruto in his state of fear did the only thing he could. He asked for help.

"_Kyubi! Wake up you stupid ass tuft of fur!_"

From within the confines of his mind, a small tingle let the blonde know his tenant was awake.

"_**You better have a good fucking reason for waking me up meatbag**_."

And he was pissed.

You see, during the time he had been floating in space inside a giant rock formed by someone who was the descendant of what was the primordial god of the Elemental Nations - wasn't his life _exciting_ - he wasn't always asleep, when he was awake, he would enter the confines of his mind and try to talk to the massive and almost unlimited supply of chakra that was the Kyubi no Kitsune.

At first it ended up with him being called something insulting, usually 'idiot' 'dumbass' or 'food' and then forcibly get mentally booted out. However, after _many_ attempts, the fox finally gave up and let him stay. Usually it would ignore him, but sometimes Naruto annoyed it enough that it bothered to respond to him. Their relationship evolved from a I hate you-but if you die I die sort of thing, to more of a I hate you-but if you die I die-and also I'm really bored.

With nothing left to do, their close call to death at the hands of Nagato, and the fact that with Minato making sure the seal would remain closed no matter what, unless Naruto decided to rip it open again - they decided to work out a deal of sorts. In Narutos opinion, it was a lot better than the whole 'rent is chakra' bluff he called years back when he was twelve.

Now, when Naruto needed it, he would simply call on the Kyubi and the fox would give him chakra without the whole, I will take over your body effect.

"_Actually, yeah, I have a fan-freaking-tastic reason. What the hell is happening!?_"

The Kyubi opened a single crimson slitted eye from within the cage, and Naruto felt a familiar much more potent chakra fill his system. The blonde ignored his cerulean blue eyes flashing red, and waited slightly patient for the foxes response.

"_**Well, I've got good news and bad news brat.**_"

Naruto blinked, as the Kyubis chakra returned to the fox.

"_Bad news first._"

"_**Well..**_" the fox took a moment to phrase this as best as it could "_**Judging by how your body is being pulled apart, you're falling...fast, and I mean really fucking fast.**_"

Narutos eyes visibly widened "_Well..fuck_."

Kyubi chuckled, it seemed his use of language was rubbing off on his container.

"_**Yes, well, I don't know where we're falling to. Knowing your luck, it could be a planet with nothing but a desert life like environment where you'll die from thirst, or a star, which will draw you in and then disintegrate your body to ash**_."

Oh Sage, he knew it, he really was screwed.

"_Well, what's the good news?_"

Kyubi chirped up at that, and the blonde could practically see the fanged grin from within the seal.

"_**The good news is, something is finally happening.**_"

Naruto, in all of his years, had never found someone who could get to him more than the stupid fox could. Not Sasuke, Orochimaru, hell, not even Pein pissed him off this much. "_I really fucking hate you._"

The fox chuckled darkly, but other than that did nothing else as it closed its eye once more. A single tail curling around its massive body, as it drifted off to sleep, but not before putting its last two cents in.

"_**Get ready, you're about to land. Wake me up when you have some kind of idea as to where we are, or if you've finally decided to listen to me and enslave this planets people.**_"

"_Go to hell._"

With that, the mental connection was cut off, and the fox returned to its slumber. The feeling Naruto was getting began to double, and the blonde once again found himself resisting the urge to vomit as a powerful nausea overcame him.

"_No matter what happens, don't throw up!_" he reminded himself.

Small cracks began to form around him, and for the first time in a long time, Naruto saw light.

"_This is it.._"

Pieces of the astral body began to break off and drift away from him, and more and more light pierced the darkness he had become so used to. If he didn't have Kyubi, he'd be dead by now. It'd been too long since he had eaten or drank. The teens electric blue eyes winced, and he quickly shut them as the blinding light began to actually sting his pale skin.

This was it, in a matter of seconds, the sound of rushing winds was replaced by a giant splash, and all in one the giant mass of rock fell from him. Naruto could have almost cried as he felt the water around his being, touching his bare flesh and soaking into his orange and black jumpsuit. Then he realized, he still had no motor control...and he couldn't breath under water.

"_Shit._"

That single word pretty much summed up his situation. Water was nice and all, but so was air - and as he slowly sank deeper into the ocean, or river, or lake - watching as it slowly grew darker, the blonde began to panic.

"_No fucking way! I am not going to die here!_" he cried in his mind "_Kyubi!_ _Kyubi wake up!_" No answer _"Dammit, the fox is out, keeping me alive for that long must have drained the fur ball._"

There was no way he was going to die now, here - wherever here was! Naruto used all of the strength he could muster, and turned his body around so he was facing the slowly approaching bottom of the waters - he then brought forth all of his chakra, and concentrated it into the palm of his hand trying his best to form a **Rasengan** (Spiralling Sphere). The idea was to create some form of pressure that would push him up and out of the water. What he got, was a little different.

A sudden force exploded from his outstretched palm, a force that felt strangely..._familiar_? It didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the fact that it worked, and he was quickly rising up. The cold water was replaced by warm sunlight, and the dark blue was now light.

Naruto absorbed the natural light - ignoring the small sting in his eyes - and took in the refreshing colors. Bright blue sky, big red ball, endless ocean - he knew it was an ocean now, it spanned off for forever - the blonde was so happy he gave an ecstatic cry! This place seemed just like home!

"Yatta!" Naruto hollered as he flew through the air, and then gravity kicked in.

Oh gravity, thou art a heartless bitch.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!"

The teen fell, and he fell fast. Pushing that much chakra outwards was enough to send anyone soaring with whatever he just did, and with how much he had built up - well, you get the idea. Naruto looked down, and saw the quickly approaching mass of land he was about to land on. It looked like an island, for some reason he could see a lot better - so he noticed the small silhouettes lined up at the edge of the water. Probably waiting for him to crash land.

"This is going to hurt." he whispered.

With a loud thud, the blonde landed on cold hard ground, a few cracks forming around his body and he even kicked up some debris.

"Owww." he moaned, although it came out muffled as his face was firmly planted into the ground.

He lay there for a few minutes, as Kyubis chakra worked to heal whatever bones he may have fractured or broken - at least that was subconscious - until he heard the slowly approaching footsteps of people, at least he hoped it was people.

Weakly, the blonde rose, placing shaky hands on the ground - taking the time to relish the feeling of actual land - and then he placed himself on one knee and took a deep breath. Tilting his head up, he was greeted with the sight of four _very _attractive women, and some guy.

"_Oh..my..her breasts are bigger than baa-chans._"

Once he realized what he had just thought, the teen cursed his perverted senseis, and prayed he wasn't becoming like them. But still, these women were beyond anything he had ever seen - he might even go as far as to call them goddesses in their own rights. However, the steel gaze they held was enough to put him on guard, those were the eyes of trained killers. Even the dude with his lazy posture was poised to strike if necessary, his hand fingering the hilt of his sword.

Come to think of it, they all had swords.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak - and then quickly regretted his decision. Why? Because for some damn reason, some deity out there was out to screw with him. Because in that very moment, in front of four of the hottest girls he had even seen. Uzumaki Naruto puked his heart out, and then fell back into blissful unconscious.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Is it worth it? Should I give it a shot? I figured this would be a nice change from all the immortal super uber Narutos. Not that I don't like that, I love it actually. Anyways, you know the deal, fuel my fire and Review. Later guys, I've got a hot date with a hot pocket. **


	2. Worth It

**Wow, definitely didn't expect that kind of response for this story. I LOVE IT! God, everytime my phone vibrated letting me know I got a review, I had a shit faced grin. I can already tell, this will be one of my greater stories, hell, I had fun just writing it. **

**Anyways, I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed, and so have you asked, so have you received. Welcome to chapter two of A Change of Plans. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto or Sekirei, come on guys, why would you even want to sue people like us. What do we have to offer, a story you can't even gain profit from. Gettouahere.**

* * *

Minaka Hiroto couldn't suppress the wide grin that threatened to tear his face in half as he briefly scanned over the small pack of papers in his hands, his white gloved fingers flipping through page after page. The information in front of him was absolutely unbelievable - no, beyond that, he thought he hit the goldmine when he discovered the Sekirei and their ship five years ago, but it seemed like the surprises continued to pile on.

"_This is incredible, superb bone structure, complex nerve system and two separate energy cores!_" he shifted his attention from the papers to the still body laying on a standard hospital bed, surrounded by a multitude of high tech equipment - some beeping, some not.

It had been a month since their satellites picked up the strange unknown astral body quickly approaching his island, increased visual made it seem as if it was nothing but a mere meteor. However, that wasn't the case, using a multitude of scans - just to make sure this wasn't some sort of bomb in disguise, seeing as the surrounding countries were beginning to grow suspicious - a humanoid thermal outline was shown to dwell within the rock.

As soon as he was informed of this, Minaka was quick to act. He called on Natsuo Ichinomi, the newly appointed clerk for his quickly rising Company, MBI (Mid Bioinformatics) - _and also in charge of 'training' his newest bodyguards_ - to send sed bodyguards out to recover and if need be eliminate whatever was sleeping inside the meteor.

Imagine his surprise when they return with a blonde kid who looked to be no older than seventeen years old, pale, and slightly malnourished. The scientist/mad genius within Minaka was intrigued - how did he survive, how long had he been in there, was he another of the few male Sekirei? - all of these questions and more raced through his mind, but at the moment they had to be left unanswered.

The 'alien' looked weak, dangerously so in fact, so he was quickly rushed to one of the medical stations on the island. While he slept, tests were run on his body by his command - the results did not upset. He wasn't sure if he was a Sekirei - but if not, then what was we?

"_Too bad, it won't be another six months or so before his body can even operate correctly, let alone heal._"

Such a shame indeed. Chuckling quietly to himself, the white haired man placed the packet on a nearby table and adjusted his glasses.

"How's he doing?" a new voice broke Minaka out of his musing, and the CEO of MBI turned to see two of his most favorite people enter the room. Takami Sahashi, his head researcher and one of the first people whom he discovered the island/spaceship with, and Takehito Asama, his most valuable researcher by far, and his favorite college.

"Ah, hello Takami-chan, why, you're looking as gorgeous as ever! May I feel your chest?" The admittedly attractive woman narrowed her eyes at the crazed man, and flicked him off - her calculative grey eyes expressing nothing but annoyance.

"Go kill yourself." she responded coldly.

Minaka fell to the ground and began to trail small circles on the floor with his index finger, a dark cloud sprouting from above his head as he mumbled about 'mean woman' and 'no one loves me'.

"Mah, Minaka-san, ignore her. How's the our newest guest?" the other newly introduced occupant of the room questioned, a small smile on his face.

The white haired CEO quickly rose, and brushed off his strange actions as if they never happened - eliciting a small sweat drop from Takami, and a chuckle from Takehito.

"Ah, Takehito-san, you always know what to say." the mad genius proclaimed as he turned his attention back to the blonde laying on the hospital bed - the goofy smile on his face quickly replaced with a more calculative smirk. "He's fine. In fact, he's more than fine. As I'm sure you've both seen."

He didn't need to turn around to know the two gave a small nod. They both knew exactly what had Minaka in such a giddy state, hell, Takehito himself was interested in this new character. From what they learned about the Sekirei core - the Tama as it has come to be called - it was a second energy system that was empowered by their human counterpart. It gave the Sekirei their life force, their power. The unconscious blonde had something much the same, but at the same time very different - the teen had a second nervous system that sprouted from his stomach that pumped a unfamiliar energy all throughout his body - not to mention the strange tattoo that would appear and disappear randomly on his naval.

"_Could that be something similar to the Sekirei crest?_"

Thoughts like these were constantly tormenting his mind, a peace lover he may be, but he was still scientist.

"It wouldn't be a long shot to call him a Sekirei, from what we know about them, and their male counterparts, they can be quite unpredictable." Minaka continued, fixing his glasses as the smirk developed into a small frown - his mind drifting to a different subject altogether "However, what's our status report on our newest_ annoyance_."

At the mention of the annoyance, Takami grew a much more serious glare and her thin lips were twisted into a small frown as well. Takehito, unlike his two co-workers just continued to smile, all the while analyzing the blonde on the bed - his eyes drifting from the whiskered teen, to the machines surrounding him.

"They don't seem to be taking heed of our warnings." Minaka scoffed, and then gave a small shrug "That's their own fault. If they think we're a threat, then they can come at us any time they want. I'm sure they'll be pleasantly surprised"

The short haired woman gave a mental sigh at her bosses actions - sure, she cared a great deal for the unborn Sekirei, and to an extent even the five active ones - however, she was no fool, and to stomp down an entire army would more than likely cause suspicion. A great deal of suspicion in fact, she understood that if push came to shove a fight was inevitable - but she didn't want a massacre.

As if reading her thoughts, Minaka turned to the busty woman and grinned lecherously, his bespectacled eyes darting to her chest for a few seconds.

"Relax Takami-chan, whatever they throw at us, it will be no match for the team I've developed, thanks to Takehito-san, they're almost unbeatable by human standards. As for the political side of things, well that's all being handled by yours truly!" the man steadily approached her, and placed his hands out in front of him in a very perverted manner and began to squeeze the air - it didn't take a genius to understand his motive. In a split second, the white haired genius found himself forming a very close relationship with the floor as blood pooled around his probably disfigured face. Even so, as he lay twitching on the ground, the man gave a muffled giggle and a thumbs up at the seething woman.

"God I hate you.." she whispered.

Takehito chuckled at his two friends actions, and ignored the quick stab of guilt that threatened his mood when Minaka mentioned his actions in making them 'unbeatable by human standards'. He was really beginning to second think his adjusting of the first born, as well as the other four - especially now that it seemed his tweeks would be getting put to the test very soon.

Trying his hardest to push those thoughts of mind, the silver haired researcher turned his attention back to the blonde..only to find him currently struggling against the bindings placed on his unconscious body.

"_W-What, no way?.._"

It seemed he wasn't the only one that noticed if the distinct sound of a clipboard dropping and Minaka pressing his bruised face unto the protective glass wall that allowed them to see into the blondes room was any indication.

"That's impossible.." Takami whispered, actually surprised.

Minaka however was practically salivating at the sight, fully aware the blonde couldn't see him from his side of the room.

"This is amazing! He's supposed to be down and out for a long time! Does he have some sort of regeneration factor!?"

As the mad man continued his rant, the only woman of the group pulled out a cell phone and began to dial security - only for Minaka to halt her. "Wait! Let's watch what he does!" Takami gave the man an 'are you insane' look, only for her to realize just who exactly she was talking too.

Still, the blonde was a possible threat.

"No, we will call for security! That kid is probably confused, angry, and feels threatened! You don't even know if he can understand us! He is dangerous!" the woman responded, pressing call and tapping her foot as the device rang.

Minaka effectively ignored her, and continued to watch in amazement as the blonde simply strong armed his way out of the bindings placed around his arms and legs, granted they were simple ones, but still, it took above human strength to do so. Takehito himself began to feel a bit of sweat fall from his brow - not from fear however, even though all of the things Takami said were true - but instead from _excitement_.

While Mikami probably saw the blonde as just another Sekirei - he saw something magnificent, he saw potential - the things the blonde probably knew, the stories he could tell. His inner scientist was already running rampant!

"Hello! Yes, I need a squad in sector A-B, Medical Room 05. Also, alert _them._" with that, Takami flipped the phone shut - if the fact that the now standing blonde ripped through metal bindings was anything to go by, normal security wouldn't cut it.

* * *

"Where..the hell..am I?" the whiskered blonde whispered under his breath as he rubbed his sore wrists, completely unaware of his current predicament. One second he was staring at the hottest women he'd ever seen in his life - the next he threw up in front of the hottest women he'd ever seen in his life.

At the flash back, Naruto felt the sudden urge to weep in a corner at his misfortune. Seriously, he couldn't have dropped to the ground - coat flailing behind him, wind through his hair, and flashed the women one of his studly grins like a badass?

Did life really have it out for him?

Shaking his head, the teen sighed and glanced around the room.

"_Man, this place sure does look weird._" he mused as he approached one of the bigger more beepy devices, and then flicked it _"Some of this looks familiar._"

He had seen machines like these, well, almost like these at his frequent trips to the hospitals in Konoha. Although, the contraptions here looked _a lot _more advanced.

Grumbling to himself, Naruto took another glance around the room and almost hissed at the plain white walls surrounding him from all sides. God he hated hospitals.

"Wait!" he cried suddenly out loud "If I'm in the hospital, that means those super hot chicks took me here!" his electric blue eyes glanced down at his body for the first time to find he was clad in nothing but his orange Ramen boxers, and that was it.

"Oh man! They saw me naked!" he exclaimed, clapping at his cheeks in embarrassment. Sure, Sakura and Tsunade had seen him in his boxers before, but that was different! Sakura and Tsunade weren't super-freaking-hot girls who had no idea who he was! Naruto fell to his knees and cried to the heavens at his luck.

"Why!? What the hell did I ever do to you man!?"

* * *

"W-What the hell is he doing?" Takami mumbled as the three watched the strange blonde fall to his knees and..weep?

Minaka however could only nod his head in a sagely understanding.

"Ah yes, I know of these actions very well. I've been there many times before. You understand right Takehito-san?"

The silver haired researcher nodded as well, his hands in his white lab coat pockets as he gave a large sigh.

"I think we've all been in his position at least once or twice in our life."

As the two men continued to nod sagely, humming as they did so, Takami could only flip between the still weeping blonde and her two co-workers in absolute exasperation and confusion. What was it with men?

* * *

After a few seconds of cursing and pleading, Naruto sat on the slightly stiff but comfortable bed he'd been laying on and sighed. He needed some information, and clothes.

"_How long have I been out?_" he mused.

He had no way of telling what time it was, or what day. Hell, for all he knew these people had a completely different time system than back in the Nations. First things first however. Closing his eyes, the teen pulled at the familiar energy stored within him - and then gave a pleasant smile when he felt the chakra course through his system.

"_Okay, good! Still got my chakra, nothing weird about that._" opening his eyes once more, the blonde rubbed his wrists and turned to the bindings he destroyed "_By the looks of it, they don't know what Shinobi are capable of if they thought some stupid braces were gonna hold the great Uzumaki Naruto!_"

That was good, they don't know what to expect from him. As hot as those women were, he still didn't know who they are, what they were capable of, and what their intentions were with him. For all he knew, they could be plotting to experiment on his corpse and defile it and - okay, way out of line, but you get the picture.

Naruto was wary, as all good Shinobi should be.

"_Seems like they haven't bothered me yet, so I'll take this time to do a bit of __**Senjutsu **__(Sage Techniques)._"

Sage Mode would be a great way of telling where he was in addition to where they were - if it had a life force, Sage Mode would find it. Standing up from the bed and walking to the center of the room, the blonde plopped himself into the meditative stance he was taught by the Toads and once again shut his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he began to call on the Nature energy of whatever world he was on. Nature was nature, and there would be no changing that.

"_Man, this island must be freaking made of metal or something. I can barely pull anything out!_"

The few drips of energy he called on were from the surrounding ocean and the life within them - not enough to activate a full change, orange pigment and bar eyes - but enough to use the sensing capabilities of the Sage Mode. He even got a few more pleasant surprises.

"_The water, the fish. It feels the same as back home, this place barely feels any different!_" he thought, ecstatic at the idea that he wasn't that much of a stranger to this new world.

As he narrowed his search more, the blonde could never for the life of him prepare himself for the next revelation.

"_Holy shit! What the hell is that!?"_

Naruto could sense three weak energy signals very close to him, in fact he'd have to say they were on the other side of the door. That wasn't what sent him on the edge however, not even the dozen or so other weak signatures quickly approaching his location. No, what worried him were the five incredibly high power levels making their way along with the dozen or so weak ones.

It didn't feel like Chakra, but it felt.._similar_.

Either way, five was way too many!

Quickly standing up, the blonde prepared to use his signature jutsu - only too pause.

"_They know I'm awake. They're watching me. I shouldn't show them much._"

What was it Kakashi always said? 'When in doubt, smoke puff out'.

He wasn't a fan of running away, but right now, he didn't know jack shit about the five incredibly powerful signatures heading towards him - and while reckless he may be, Uzumaki Naruto was no fool. He couldn't afford to be. So, with a suitable plan in mind, Naruto turned to the 'wall' where he felt the weak signatures gather and gave a mischievous grin. Placing his fingers in the traditional cross style, the teen whispered some of his favorite words.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)"

To Minaka, Takehito, and Takami, the blonde did a weird hand sign and then the room exploded in smoke.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Takami cried, not even bothering to dissect what the strange blonde just did.

Minaka grinned and grinned, his heart thumping in excitement, while Takehito simply stood shell shocked. One moment the blonde seemed to _know_ where they were and gave them an almost fox like grin, the next, the room was overcome by smoke - leaving zero visibility.

"Whoo! That was awesome blondie-kun!" Minaka exclaimed as he gave a fist pump.

Takami ignored the crazed scientist, and even resisted the urge to knock him over the head - instead, she turned to the most sensible of the two spoke.

"Takehito-san, do you have any idea what he just did!?"

The mans only response was a slow turn of the head.

"I have no idea, it shouldn't matter though. Those walls are reinforced, this ship could only be broken by someone with enough strength to match a Seki-"

Boom!

The wall next to him was absolutely decimated, debri falling all over the ground as smoke seeped into the room. The two sane researchers took a hefty step back, while Minaka just continued to grin, watching on expectantly.

"You were saying." Takami mumbled to Takehito, who looked equally surprised.

As if on cue, the doors behind them slid open and a dozen well armed men rushed in, pointing weapon after weapon at the human sized hole in the wall - they didn't need to be briefed, anyone with a brain could tell where they needed to point their guns at.

"Step out of the room, hands up!" the leader of the group ordered.

Silence.

The doors once again flew open, and in stepped five familiar individuals. Four were amazingly attractive women dressed in tight black clothing, each wearing a grey haori with a strange crest printed on it. The only male of the group wore a black modified male version of the apparent uniform, only with an orange scarf placed around his neck.

The second the five entered the room, a large amount of flying projectiles flew through the smoke and into the assembled squad, who gave out a loud cry of pain as multiple sharp objects pierced their bodies - thanks to the body armor however, none were fatal. The attack launched the team five into action, as they each drew their blade and prepared for another assault.

However, the surprise didn't end there.

The shuriken impaled into each of the downed guards bodies suddenly burst into a thick smoke as well with an audible pop. It was enough to catch everyone off guard - and it was all the time Naruto needed. The blonde had been pumping chakra into his legs to prepare for this moment, and using the smoke as cover and a distraction he bolted through the room, rushing past the surprised spectators. The only sign of him moving was the clear body shaped path cut through the smoke.

Minaka couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"_I couldn't even get a glimpse of him, and those distractions!_"

He turned to the five and gave a short nod.

It was all they needed as they quickly flashed out of view, already in hot pursuit.

"Shit! We need to activate all defence measures!" Takami cried, as she reached for her phone once more, only for a larger rougher hand to place itself over hers. She glared at Minaka, but her glare didn't last for long as the mad genius fixed his glasses once more, the smirk still in place.

"No, look." he gestured to the groaning bodies of the guards "He didn't kill them, only incapacitated. I doubt he'll be doing any killing at the moment, as his primary goal would probably be to escape. Instead of scaring him even more, let's just observe. After all, I'm sure Miya-san and the others will be all the challenge he'll be needing." with that, he calmly walked over the groaning bodies, pausing just as he was out of the room.

"However, do have some come clean this mess."

With that, the doors shut behind him, leaving Takami and Takehito alone. Before the woman could even speak however, Takehito cut her off mid breath - a strangely serious expression on his handsome features.

"Let him be, after all he's right. If they don't stop him, nothing else we have will."

The silver haired researcher moved through the bodies, giving them each apologetic smiles. Left behind, Takami sighed and shook her head, flipping the cell open and dialing a medic squad.

Seriously, what was it with men?

* * *

Man, he was brilliant!

"_Gotta love __**Kage Bunshin**__ and __**Henge **__(Transformation Technique)!_" he mused as he ran at high speeds - upside down, sideways, and under - avoiding all form of life as he ran from his pursuers "_Oh, and of course __**Rasengan**__! Busted that wall up damn good!_"

His plan really was brilliant! For the few steps he thought ahead about, now however..not so much. As he ran and ran and ran, ducking, dodging, and weaving his way through surprised people, and unfamiliar, highly confusing looking crap - one thing became increasingly apparent.

"_Fuck I'm lost._"

He suddenly jerked to the left, narrowly avoiding what looked like a giant shock wave that tore through the ground rather violently.

Oh, and there was also the fact that the highly dangerous group of trained fighters was hot on his trail. Yeah, there was also that. The deity out there was really looking out for him.

Naruto suddenly had to jump to the right as another shock wave destroyed the point where he previously stood.

"Oi! Watch it!" the blonde yelled "That one almost took my leg off!"

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was a tactical genius.

He couldn't help but suppress a shiver as a malevolent chuckle rang out behind him - a warm breath seeping into the nape of his neck.

"Nice moves blondie." a distinctly feminine voice whispered almost seductively into his ear - or was that bloodlust?

His senses going haywire, Naruto quickly ducked and avoided having his head butchered from his neck - watching as the wall next to him was blown clean open by the attack.. Yup, definitely the bloodlust.

Acting quickly, seeing as his attacker wasn't stopping there - the blonde placed his hands on the ground and brought his knees up to his chest, then delivered a devastating kick to the woman's stomach. Apparently, she didn't really see the teen as a threat seeing as she didn't even bother to block it.

Oh well, her mistake.

As soon as the two naked feet collided with her naval area - Karasuba was unpleasantly surprised to find that this particular human packed a punch.

"Gah!" she cried, bending over slightly as a bit of blood threatened to force its way into her mouth.

Naruto wasn't done there however - using the momentum of the blow, the blonde pushed himself off of the womans torso and began to run madly...on his hands.

"Later foxylady-san, thanks for not killing me even though you kinda did want to kill me!"

In all her years, Karasuba had never witnessed such a retarded spectacle in her life - and it was at that point that the light grey haired Sekirei decided on something, that blonde brat would die by her hand alone. Not even bothering to register the four other blurs that ran past her, she scowled and hefted her sword on her shoulder.

"He hits pretty hard for a human."

"That's assuming he even is human, Karasuba." a new voice responded.

The grey haired beauty turned to the 'leader' of the newly formed team. If _team_ is what you could even call them.

"Tch, even so.." her scowl morphed into a slightly disturbing smirk "He managed to hit me, even if I was caught off guard. Better than that, he almost made me taste my own blood. No one but _you _can actually do that, Miya."

The woman next to her didn't even bother to respond, her midnight blue hair casting a perfect shadow over her eyes- although a distinct light brown could be seen shimmering in the darkness.

"He is a threat, and all threats shall be dealt with. Come, by now the rest of the team should have him cornered."

Karasubas smirk widened "I thought we were meant to restrain him."

"Yes, but the fool made a grave mistake as he made his escape in the medical room."

An ashen grey eyebrow rose - clearly interested in what had the ever calm and level headed Miya so angry.

"Oh, and what was that?"

The leader didn't respond as she took off, her intent towards the blonde escapee clear as day. With a wide grin, she took off after her leaving a small crater on the ground where she stood - and she thought today would be boring.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Naruto hollered as he continued to run for his life.

This day was getting worse and worse, I mean come on man. Unfortunately for him as well, this little group was a lot stronger than he assumed.

"_A lot faster too._" he mused.

The redhead seemed to be the weakest by far, but damn was she smart! The blondes moves were literally predicted audibly behind him, if he considered making a left, she would announce it to the other three. Then, the other one, with the dark violet hair, would cut him off, leaving the final of his chasers - the guy, to block his escape from behind.

"_At least they're not trying to kill me like the crazy one!_"

As of right now, he really was a sitting duck!

He had no idea where he was, or where he would go - he was clad in his boxers alone. His rational side said to just give up - but the words 'give up' were never really in his vocabulary. So that was out of the question, besides, who's to say that once he's captured they won't take more _painful _precautions to keep him still. He'd already shown he was capable of some tricks, and that he was faster and stronger than the average life form.

Naruto had considered using another Shadow Clone as a distraction, but whenever the smoke arose, it would get blown away immediately by the violet haired woman. He was lucky enough that the other two weren't on his tail yet.

"_For some sort of team, they're teamwork isn't very good._"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts rather roughly as the only male in his pursuers suddenly decided to rush him, his blade still sheathed. It was too fast for him to dodge, so the blonde did the next best thing. He took the attack head on.

The other two watched with growing interest, one with a calculative gaze and the other with a slightly bored one. The two glanced at each other and seemed to share the same though.

"_He's doomed._"

Mutsu himself was already dreading the scolding he'd get from Minaka when he'd have to scrape his newest specimens remains off the walls. The dark grey haired man sighed mentally, and prepared for the blood that would stain his clothes - it was too late to stop now, his momentum was already in full gear.

The room itself seemed to shake from the impact - a rather large human shaped crater forming around the two - even the walls themselves seemed to have indented a bit from the force of the blow. This however, was to be expected. What wasn't, was that the half naked blonde was not only alive, but holding his own against the Earth Sekreis attack.

"That...hurt...asshole!" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth.

It really did! He was sure one of his bones was fractured from that attack.

"W-What?" Mutsu whispered.

"Matsu...what were the odds of this happening?" the violet haired woman asked, amused and a little bit surprised herself.

"The odds were...ten to ten thousand, Kazehana." the redhead responded, fixing her glasses as she stared at the two struggling.

Kazehana hummed to herself, observing the whiskered blonde with greater interest now. "Is he a Sekirei as well?" she asked.

Matus shook her head unknowingly, but never let her eyes leave the stalemate. When they discovered the blondes body at the south side of the island, they didn't expect this. Of course, they weren't informed of the fact that he fell from space in a meteor. No, to them, it was another human who had the misfortune of drifting to their island. While she had sensed something strange about him - there had to be a reason Minaka even bothered to keep him here, instead of sending him on the first boat out - she didn't expect this.

Mutsu himself felt as if he was in a daze as he stared into narrowed electric blue eyes - the edge of his sheathed blade pressing against raised forearms. The fact that the blonde wasn't a pile of mush and still had his arms was testament alone to his strength.

This was the scene Miya and Karasuba appeared too. The leader of the team turned to the redhead, and raise an eyebrow. She by all means was expecting the blonde to be cornered, but not like this.

"Matsu, report." she ordered, her voice unchanging.

Matsu blinked, as she seemed to regain her bearings - and began to explain what had occurred.

"We chased the subject through levels A-1 and B-2, he was fast, surprisingly so. He managed to evade most of our attempts to capture him, and while Kazehana effectively blew away any chance of him using his smoke trick again, he was still able to effectively doge our attacks. Mutsu decided that enough was enough and thought to finally confront him..and well.."

"Blondies just a bunch of surprises today isn't he?" Karasuba spoke, drawing her blade, as she began to grin maniacally - approaching the ongoing stalemate with plans to join herself.

Her dark grey eyes shone dangerously as a wild look overcame her at the thought of a battle - the thought of spilling blood. The bloodlust resonating from her didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and certainly not the blonde it was directed towards.

Blue eyes darted behind Mutsu to find the crazy one - at least in his eyes - had returned, and unlike her teammates she looked like she really wanted to draw blood.

"_Shit!_" He was stuck between a rock and a hard place in this one "_I've got no choice, but fuck is this going to hurt!_"

Naruto did what he did best at the moment, he cocked his head back, and then slammed it unto Mutsus own with enough force to break bone matter. It wasn't finesse, it wasn't elegant, but it was unpredictable - and it was Naruto.

With a cry, the scarf wearing man flew back, blood pooling from his now open wound as he quickly placed a hand over his now bleeding forehead. Naruto himself could feel the warm liquid dripping down his face.

"_Suck it!_"

Taking the split second of time he had given himself, seeing as everyone else was genuinely surprised - more so at the fact that Mutsu had been hurt, than his attack.

"_What is it with these people, have they never been hurt or something?_"

Whatever it was, he didn't care as it was to his advantage - it looked like they weren't used to fighting someone like him, and that was an upper hand he was always glad to have.

Naruto turned and prepared to take off, only for Karasuba to appear right in front of him, blade poised to strike and a maniacal grin on her face. Eyes widening, Naruto did the only thing he could do and leaped back, evading what could have been a serious blow - however, he felt a gash form on his side and repressed a wince at being cut. It was better than being sliced in half though, that was for sure.

"Nice try blondie! I won't be getting caught in your surprises any more though, if you could hit me, you could hit the rest of these weaklings too!"

Dammit! With five on one in unfamiliar territory, things were not looking good.

"Fine! I guess I'll just kick your asses the old fashioned way!"

Crossing his fingers into an all too familiar style, the blonde was prepared to really kick their asses - only for a giddy voice to interrupt them.

"That's enough!"

Everyone stopped mid swing, Naruto sweating bullets as Karasubas blade stopped inches from his neck - he was fully prepared to **Kawarimi **(Body Replacement) with the nearest thing, and then unleash hell on these bastards. He half expected the crazy woman to continue her killing spree, but the silent one of the group finally spoke.

"Karasuba, that will be enough, You heard him."

Naruto shifted his eyes to the arguably most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life - that's not to say they all weren't absolutely drop dead gorgeous - but she was for some reason the most _graceful_ of the four.

Karasuba clicked her tongue, but nonetheless straightened up and sheathed her blade.

"Yeah, whatever, you got lucky today blondie." she spoke as she made her way towards her team - a confident swagger in her step, and a slight swing of her hips that - no! Stop!

"_She just tried to kill me for Sage sake!_"

Once he was sure the situation had dissolved, Minaka continued - although the absolute glee in his voice wasn't gone.

"That was quite the show indeed, me and my colleagues here were watching it all. My, you are quite the interesting subject aren't you blondie-kun!"

If they were watching, they could see the finger Naruto had pulled out to the man for the 'blondie-kun' comment.

From the monitoring room, Takami suppressed a chuckle at the blondes rather disrespectful action, and decided to just give a small smirk. At least that sign was still universal.

"Ah ah, not very nice blondie-kun. Not very smart either, seeing as I have the power to end your life here and now if I chose too."

Naruto didn't even flinch, instead, he gave a confident grin in return.

"Try me, I'll stomp you and your little team without breaking a sweat!"

Sure, it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it was the Uzumaki thing to say.

From the sidelines, Miya gave a small frown at the blonde words, while Karasuba grinned - liking his attitude. Kazehana gave another amused smile, and Matsu continued to stare at the teen in bewilderment, while Mutsu nurtured the wound on his forehead. Needless to say, he didn't really care one way or the other about this, he just wanted some advil for the ever growing headache.

"_Note to self, stay away from his head. What's that thing made of?!_"

However, the most amused of them all was Minaka himself. The white haired genius was practically drooling from the monitor room, Takehito and Takami inching away from him ever so slowly.

"_There's absolutely no fear in his eyes!_" he thought as the cameras zoomed into the blondes smirking whiskered face "_And that power, I never expected him to have enough physical strength to be on par with a Sekirei - especially not one of them._"

Oh, it was simply amazing! He really had hit the jackpot with yet another powerhouse, whether he was a Sekirei or not was still be be discovered, however, that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was getting the blonde back to a suitable conditioned room, and learning all he could from him! He was so out of it, he wasn't even aware he was chuckling madly into the intercom - leaving a slightly disturbed and sweat dropping audience.

"D-Does he always do this?" Naruto whispered, turning to the team that was recently trying to capture - and for some - kill him.

Kazehana gave a small nod in response, and watched with even more amusement as Naruto fell to his knees and began to bang on the ground.

"_Dammit! Dammit! He sounds just like that snake!_" a shiver ran down his spine as thoughts of what could have occurred while he was unconscious rose up - and it was then that he realized, the four super hot women hadn't undressed him or seen him naked! It was all this freak!

"Oi! What the hell did you to me while I was out!?"

"Kukuku, calm yourself blondie-kun. Your person wasn't violated….much." Minaka responded, a serpentine grin stretched across his features.

Naruto went whiter than ghost, as his over imaginative mind began to work up ridiculous scenes. "Oh...oh god, oh god no please no." he mumbled, falling to his knees and staring at the roof blankly as his mind went to work.

Kazehana chuckled at the blondes actions, if it wasn't for the fact that this was a very tense situation, and they could be ordered to kill him any second - she would have thought he was kind of funny.

"This kids an idiot.." Karasuba mumbled, not believing that she could have let herself be caught off guard by such a moron. She needed to start training even harder soon...or killing. Either one worked in her favor.

"You're telling me! Who the hell headbutts someone like that, I'm surprised _he's_ still standing!" Mutsu mumbled, rubbing his wound while glaring at the blonde with distaste.

"He's unpredictable, that's for sure, I could barely even read his movements during our chase with him." Matsu mumbled, mentally running the chase in her mind over and over again. It was astounding, at least in her eyes it was. Narutos body jerked at random points, almost subconsciously, one second it looked like he would go left, then he'd split right! The only reason she could even predict him effectively was because she knew the layout better than he did - and she guessed.

"He's dangerous, even if only because he's so unpredictable. We're not used to fighting someone like that, and I'm sure he realized this."

With that in mind, they all turned to Miya for her input, only to find her glaring daggers into the back of the blondes head. It looked like she didn't even care to listen to them, too preoccupied with trying to kill the whiskered teen mentally.

"What's up with her?" Matus whispered.

Most of them shrugged, while Karasuba simply grinned. "_Nice going blondie, whatever you did actually managed to piss the princess off._"

"All jokes aside" the leader of MBI began "I wish to give you a choice."

That seemed to return Naruto back to the realm of reality - the teen glancing around him confused for a few seconds, as if wondering where he was, until he seemed to remember his current situation - he then sat down and crossed his legs, placing a cheek on his hand while he listened intently to the 'voice'.

"You can either try your luck in escaping, and I can order my cute little team to kill you at any chance they get."

"No thanks, I'll take the second option." Naruto interrupted.

He would rather avoid having to fight all five of them - hey, he tried escaping once, and that wasn't the smartest thing to do - might as well stay alive and learn something before trying to escape again.

"You haven't even heard option two yet blondie-kun." Minaka responded, amused at the blondes brash behavior.

"Don't need too. If one is dying, then two is staying here with you guys. I'll take two."

He'd seen enough movies back home to know how this worked.

Minaka began to laugh, he laughed for quite a few seconds before calming down. It seemed like this one would be quite the amusing subject for him. "Very well, you're correct blondie-kun. Your second option is to stay here, share your knowledge with us, and in return, we provide you with what you need most at the moment."

Naruto raised a thin blonde eyebrow "Oh, and what's that?"

"Protection my dear boy." Minaka responded "You think your appearance was overlooked by everyone else but us? Far from it, in fact, there are people questioning me as we speak as to your whereabouts. People who intend to do more than just talk with you. We offer you a home, they will offer you a cold dissecting lab table." It wasn't a lie, the surrounding governments had picked up on the astral body as well, but since it landed on his island he was entitled to it so to speak.

Naruto mulled it over, and the sighed.

"So you're the lesser of two evils eh? Fine, I have my own conditions though."

"Yes, of course. We will discuss these matters more personally, for now, let's get you cleaned up, and some new clothes. You can choose a guide from our four lovely ladies, and Mutsu. I leave the introduction to you guys. Tudulu!"

With a nod, Naruto stood - resting the urge to blush as he realized now that they weren't trying to capture him, the women were staring at his boxer clad body not in interest..but more of just..staring. It was weird, and it was making the blonde uncomfortable.

"Uh..hey, sorry for..you know..attacking you and all." Naruto began, this one directed towards Mutsu seeing as he was the only guy, so he felt a bit more comfortable talking to him.

The grey haired swordsman waved it off. "You do what you have to do, Mutsu is the name."

That started it, one by one, the others gave their own introduction.

The beauty with the violet hair gave him a charming smile and a small bow. "Kazehana, nice to meet you whisker-chan."

Naruto was about to resort, but that damn smile, and that body, and - dammit no!

"N-Nice to meet you too, Kazehana-san!"

Could you blame him, he was a teenage boy after all!

Matsu decided to go next.

"Matsu is my name, and your interesting! We should engage in scientific acts to learn more from each other! Kukuku!" she chuckled, it didn't take a genius to understand what she meant.

Naruto however, was denser than hydrogen solid. So he didn't get it, and only offered a grin and a small wave.

"Karasuba, and your blood will be shed by me blondie." the crazed woman responded, licking her lips rather sensually as she did so.

If it wasn't for that fact that she openly stated she would kill him, Naruto would have found the action to be quite hot...fuck it, he thought it was hot.

Now, it come down to the silent one of the group.

Miya continued to glare at the blonde, not saying a single word. This went on for a few minutes before Naruto spoke.

"Uhh, hi?" In a flash, the woman was upon him, her blade drawn and poised at his jugular.

"You...wretched filth." she uttered.

It seemed he wasn't the only one surprised by her actions, as everyone - minus Karasuba, seemed curious and a tad confused.

"Miya? What are you doing?" Matsu called.

She couldn't kill the blonde, they needed him alive, his body was too valuable to science! Miya didn't respond, and instead a suffocating pressure slammed down on the blonde.

"_W-What the hell did I do?_"

"How dare you! You worm!" the woman began. It seemed his question would soon be answered "How dare you lay your filthy hand on my bottom!"

Silence - then.

"What?"

"What!?"

"Oh my.."

"Oh god! Haha!"

Each of the four responded in their own way, Mutsu was surprised, Matsu was outright floored, Kazehana chuckled a small smile on her elegant face, and Karasuba could barely breath as she entered a laughing fit.

Naruto however, could only stare at her - eyes wide as they darted between her and his hand. Then it hit him! As he made his escape through the smoke, it seemed that someone had been able to see him move - he reacted by ducking and weaving past them, but it seemed they were prepared, as a blade had almost sliced his arm off - so in his panic, he grabbed the nearest thing to keep him balanced. He didn't know what it was, only that it was firm, very firm, but soft.

"Soft.." was all Naruto could say, as a pleasant grin stretched over his face.

Miya saw this, and quickly reacted. She couldn't kill him, but she could damn well hurt him!

Bending down, she grabbed the blonde by the neck and then smiled.

"Sleep tight _filth_." the beauty hissed.

With that, she delivered a powerful knee to his stomach, sending him crashing into the wall from the force of the blow - a body shaped dent forming around him. He didn't know if it was the pure bliss, or the pure pain that made him lose conscience, all he knew was that his hand had touched that godesses behind - and as blood seeped through his lips, Naruto could wholeheartedly agree with himself.

"_Worth it.._"

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'd like to begin by honestly thanking you for your support on the last chapter! It made me really happy! Anyways, not too sure about this chapter, I can't really tell if I did it write or wrong ya know? In the end its for you all to decide, but I must have redone this at least four times before being satisfied. Problem is, there's not much to go on with personalities before Canon, and the timeline is a bit hazy too, but I tried. I'll be developing Naruto and his relationship with the Squad, along with them as individuals in the next couple of chapters. Not sure if that's been done either, anyways, leave me a piping hot review! Later guys!  
**


	3. Welcome to Kamikura Island

**Uhh, holy shit. Over one hundred reviews, in only two chapters. I know people have done better, but I certainly didn't expect you guys to like it this much. Thank you all for the reviews, and please tune in after the chapter for a nice little rant I feel I should go on.**

**If you want.**

**I don't own Naruto or Sekirei! Matter fact, if you really think about it, I don't own anything. **

* * *

Naruto exhaled deeply as he fell upon the soft bedding behind him - almost moaning in pleasure at the feeling of the soft and warm texture as he glanced around the comfortable room they gave him. It had been nothing short of a hectic day for the blonde Shinobi. As a matter a fact, hectic didn't even come close to describing it.

"_Man, this is all way too confusing, and I have a headache!_"

Due to Miya's sudden attack on him because of his accidental feel up -_ seriously, how was he supposed to know he touched her butt, he was just trying to survive_ - he was instead moved to a room while he slept blissfully. How women were granted such an incredible boost of raw power when it came to perverts or anything they deemed perverted would forever elude the young blonde.

Minaka, if he remembered correctly, then contacted him and decided that for the night he should rest up. In the eve they would discuss every question he had, while he answered their own.

"At least I finally got some clothes." he mumbled.

Naruto now sported a dark blue crew-neck shirt and simple tan cargo shorts - it wasn't anything ninja-e, but it was clothes and it was comfortable. He was informed that all of the possessions he kept on him would be returned safely.

Sighing, the blonde closed his eyes and took a moment to actually relax - seeing as the only actual conscience bed he'd had for so long was the inside of a rock - the clinical bed he awoke too just hours ago didn't count.

"_I'd thought about this for so long...and now here I am, a new planet, a new life. So..what now?_" he asked himself.

Konoha was _hopefully_ safe, he'd have to put all his faith in that. Everyone who died when Pein attacked was reborn, the village would still prosper - his friends were safe, he did what he had to do.

"Hinata.."

The girl who had confessed her undying love for him, the girl who fought someone not even Tsunade and Jiraiya could take down, someone who could have been considered a god in his own right. He would never get to tell her anything anymore - not even a small thank you.

"Gah! Stop!" the blonde fumed, aggravated at himself for letting such thoughts get to him "There's no point in putting myself down like this!"

That wouldn't do him any good - he already got his grief out when he and his father met, and he had carefully explained to the younger blonde what exactly Pein had done and what it meant for him.

"Still...it hurts."

Guess he'd never become Hokage now, what a bitter and ironic end. Just as he continued to let his mind drift into darker matters, a knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"_Huh? Who would visit me?_"

He was pretty sure everyone here either didn't trust him, wanted to kill him, or downright hated him. The person knocked once more, which was code for 'i'm not leaving until you open up'.

With a shrug, the blonde stood back up and spoke "Come in!"

To his surprise the violet haired beauty who had introduced herself as Kazehana entered the room with a small smile - her arms crossed under her impressive bust as she swaggered in.

Naruto was confused, and at the same time slightly flattered, then he was nervous, and finally suspicious.

"Uh, hi there..Kazehana-san, can I..help you?" he asked, watching as she hummed, taking in the small but comfortable room.

Kazehana turned to the blonde and gave him a wink "The wind told me to come here." she responded "It seems you have a strong connection with it."

Naruto stared at the godly woman blankly, trying for the life of him to understand her words.

"I'm sorry...the wind?" he mumbled, clearly confused.

The goddess giggled slightly - it was a magical sound, and it actually made the blonde smile a bit himself.

"Yes, the wind." she continued, making her way towards the bed and sitting down on the edge "It tells me a lot of things. It told me to come here, it..cares for you."

"The wind..cares about me?" Could she be talking about his wind affinity? That would explain a lot actually - seeing as whenever he'd make **Kage Bunshin** to cover his tracks, they'd been blown away by the violet haired beauty before him.

"_So, she's a wind user like me_."

Kazehana watched as the whiskered teen seemed to focus on her, his deep blue eyes staring into her very soul - and she had to admit, it was a bit intoxicating. This was the first time she had ever made contact with any human other than the doctors and workers on the island.

"_Oh, silly me, he's no human._"

Minaka had given them each a detailed description of the blonde after the _accident_ with Miya, and after a couple of angry outbursts from Mutsu - who _still_ had a headache by the way - as to why they weren't informed of his condition, everything made a lot more sense to the group.

"_Still, this is interesting. We always knew there were more life forms out there, but Earth was about the only one we could actually pick up on._"

"Yes, the wind cares for you. It feels a sort of..connection to you in fact." she responded, crossing her legs - forgetting, or just not caring, that she was wearing a very tight black skirt.

Naruto turned his head away from the fair show of silky flesh with a blush - _no matter how many times Kyubi would assault his mind with torturous perverted images, seeing it in person was different_.

"I can understand that." the blonde began, trying his best not to stutter or stare "I have an affinity with wind, some of my most powerful attacks are wind based."

He suddenly had the urge to bang his head on the wall "_Shit!_"

Kazehana gave a sly smirk - she had really only intended on coming here because of the winds influence on her, and she was a bit curious herself - but the blonde was quite the blabber mouth it seemed.

"Really? Just what kind of attacks?"

"Ah! Nothing! That was just a-" Naruto paused, then sighed before offering her a foxy grin "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh?" This time it was her turn to be a bit confused.

"My name, I never introduced myself seeing as I sorta got knocked out." he stated with a sheepish chuckle.

"_Uzumaki...Naruto?_" she ran the name over and over in her mind "What an interesting name." she mused with a soft smirk "Fishcake."

The blonde grew a pulsing vein on his forehead as he growled - it meant maelstrom dammit!

Kazehana seemed to understand his predicament, and gave another soft laugh "I'm joking, Malstrom, it's a nice name."

"It's not _nice_..it's awesome!" the seventeen year old mumbled, crossing his hands over his chest as he pouted slightly.

The violet haired beauty continued to gaze at him, laughing softly as she did so, while the blush on his cheeks grew to epic proportions.

"_This man._" she mused in between fits of soft laughter "_He's...interesting._"

She almost forgot about his attacks - keyword, almost, but she'd have plenty of time to learn about that later - for now, Uzumaki Naruto had just proven to be quite the eccentric fellow.

"Well, it seems you're okay. I'll be on my way now. Have a good night's rest Uzumaki-san." she stated, standing up and making her way to the door - only to pause just before exiting to give the give the still pouty blonde a small smile and a wink.

"Yeah, goodnight, thanks for uh..stopping by I guess." Naruto mumbled, giving a small wave but avoiding eye contact all together. When the door closed, Naruto finally untensed and let his hands drop to his side while giving a loud sigh. He could already tell it was going to be a _long_ week for him.

* * *

Naruto stared at the all white clad man before him with absolute hatred "_If this guy did __**anything**__ to me while I was out, I'm gonna kill him_!" he fumed mentally, not liking the wide grin on the older mans features as he stared at the spiky haired blonde from behind bespectacled eyes.

"So, Uzumaki-san correct?" at the blondes nod, he continued "My name is Minaka Hiroto, I along with my two associates." he then motioned to other two people sitting next to him "Takehito Asama."

"Nice to meet you." the grey haired man stated with a small eye smile similar to another grey haired sensei he used to know.

"Sahashi Takami." The woman - with, strangely grey hair, what was it with these people? - gave a small nod in his direction.

"Are very interested in you, or more say, _what_ you are."

Naruto gave the man a flat look. While the other two were a lot more composed - he was literally grinning from cheek to cheek as he spoke, seriously, if this got anymore creepy he was out.

"What he means Uzumaki-san, is that as you can already tell, we have already discovered another species altogether. Five of which you've met." Takehito stated, picking up where Minaka left off "You have a similar body composition, and we wish to know if you and them are of the same planet." The grey haired scientists words were a lot more calm, and the smile on his face let a small amount of tension dissolve from the atmosphere.

They were no fools, the blonde before them could probably kill them in less than a second - so precautions had to be taken, one's which Naruto was all too aware of. Surrounding the four on a much higher platform was were five squads of well armed well trained snipers, and each squad was being lead by one of the five he had met the previous day.

"_Can't blame them though, I am pretty awesome_."

"So, you want to know if I'm the same as them pretty much?" he asked, pointing a thumb upwards to where he could sense the other Sekireis presence. If the three didn't know that he was conscience of the fact their conversation was being monitored, they hid it well.

"Yes." Takami stated with a small nod "During the brief period you were unconscious, we ran some tests on your body while he healed you. You have a much stronger composition than any other humans on this planet, something all Sekirei-"

"Sekiwha?" Naruto interrupted, the word being unfamiliar to him.

The three scientists shared a look, then turned back to the whiskered blonde.

"Se-ki-rei, it's what they are." Minaka spoke, gesturing to the five up above them.

"Okay, so _what_ are they?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah ah ah, we ask the questions first. Then you!" he stated with a cheery grin while wagging his finger in a 'no' manner.

The blonde gave a small growl at the man, growing increasingly annoyed at being treated like a child by him, or an experiment.

Takami coughed into her hand, effectively returning the attention to her and continued - but not before giving Minako a heated glare for interrupting her. "As I was saying! Something all Sekirei have in common, along with a power core, or tama as we call it."

"_Power core? Could they mean my chakra core?_" he mused mentally "_The..Sekirei don't have any chakra, at least, it doesn't feel like chakra._"

When he entered Sage Mode he could sense a great deal of power inside of them, but it wasn't chakra. The power was _alive_ in a sense, it moved inside of them, swaying around freely. In all honesty, it reminded him of Kyubi's chakra.

"Uzumaki-san!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he realized he must have zoned out when he began to think on what the tama could have been.

"Are you alright? You kinda just faded away there for a second." Takehito asked, an actual bit of worry in his eyes.

Naruto could already tell he would like him the best out of the strange trio of scientist.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, got lost in my own thoughts." the blonde responded with a sheepish grin.

From above them, Miya narrowed her eyes at the grinning blonde - feeling a small bit of anger course through her at how he seemed to so casually speak with Takehito. The only reason she even agreed to play watch dog for Minaka was so that she could make sure the grey haired scientist would be safe, along with her unborn sisters - she didn't really give a damn about anyone else.

"Now then, let's begin shall we. Uzumaki-san, just..what are you?" the complete reversal Minaka did was almost astounding - one second the man was grinning ear to ear, and now he was stone faced and calculative - it was in fact, quite disturbing. This seemed to be the case a lot though, as Takehito and Takami didn't even budge. Instead, they adopted more of a serious expression themselves, Takehito losing the warm smile while Takami grew even more stone like. It seemed as if the time for games was done, they wanted answers.

"_I'll give them answers, but not all._"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and what I am is a Shinobi."

All eyes were on the blonde, from the the trio to the five Sekirei above - the most interested being Kazehana, Karasuba, and Matsu.

Miya could have cared less "_He's still weak, what he is means nothing to me_." the woman thought to herself. While Mutsu really just..didn't care..at all, granted he was a bit curious - but learning about the blonde would prove to be troublesome, and he could already tell Naruto was a magnet for troublesome things.

"Shinobi?" Takami mumbled as if tasting the word, it sounded familiar "Just what is a Shinobi?"

Naruto paused for a moment, trying to come up for a plausible description of just what Shinobi did "We are...mercenaries and soldiers, I guess would be the best way to phrase it, Ninjas."

"_Ninjas?_" was the thought that crossed the minds of most.

"Interesting, and you say you were a soldier?" the white clad man asked, placing his hands into his coat pockets as he leaned back onto his chair.

Naruto gave a nod "Yeah, where I come from..my..planet, Shinobi were the leading military force. I hailed from one of the five major military powers in the land, Konohagakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The three exchanged looks - five great military powers, and armies of Ninja - whatever planet the blonde came from sounded like every kids fairy tale dream.

"Tell us more about your home, about the five great military powers." Takehito spoke, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned forward a bit eyes scanning the blonde with interest - he couldn't help but be interested really, it was why he loved science, and this..the Sekirei and now Shinobi - it was every scientist dream to discover such things.

Naruto stared at each of them evenly, the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how dark his home world was. Usually, he never had to explain the Elemental Nations to anyone, seeing as they all lived there - but to strangers, who had never heard of it..well, that was a bit of a different story.

"My homeworld, the Elemental Nations was consumed by war.." the blonde whispered, as if realizing it for the first time.

The way the blonde spoke captured all eyes and ears, even Miya's and Mutsu's - it was low, almost like a whisper, yet carried a strange sense of _something_. It made them listen.

"Since the beginning, we fought, and we killed."

"_Shinobi are but tools.._" the memory hit him like a ton of bricks to the face.

How could he not see it?! It took an all out war with Pein and the death of Jiraya for him to understand "_Stop! Now's not the time.._"

He forced himself to continue, regardless of his darkening thoughts.

"We were swallowed by war after war, three great ones that involved the whole Nations." "_Three World Wars!?_" was the collective thought of Takehito, Takami, and Minaka.

"Gah..I, don't remember much else..I kinda slept through most of my classes." Naruto admitted sheepishly with a rather weak chuckle- it was half the truth, in all honesyt he'd rather avoid talking about his home world at the moment - he may have moved on, but the pain was still there.

It seemed they had bought it, or just left it alone for now, although Minaka seemed to want to ask more questions.

"How powerful are you?"

It was a simple question, but it carried more weight than they would have liked to admit. Naruto paused once more - he defeated Pein, who alone could be considered S-Class, maybe even SS-Class due to his unholy power and control over the **Rinnegan**. However, he had help, if Hinata hadn't intervened he would have been a goner, and Kyubi's chakra had begrudgingly helped as well.

"I'd say I'm pretty powerful, where I come from we're classified by ranks. Genin being the weakest, Chunin being about standard class, Jonin are the elite of the elite, then there were ANBU Black Ops. which would vary from Chunin to Jonin but were all incredibly powerful. Finally, there's Kage, the most powerful Shinobi in the village."

He failed to mention the other ranks, such as his own title as Sage - they didn't need to know all of that.

"Very interesting indeed." Minaka mused. "What rank were you Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto gave an awkward laugh at her question and scratched the back of his head - this really wasn't something he was proud of "Ah well…I'm technically still a Genin.."

They were all floored.

"A-Are you telling us you're the weakest of the bunch!?" the woman stuttered - if he was one of the weakest, but still managed to go head to head with the five Sekirei than she couldn't even imagine what a Chunin, let alone Kage could do.

At this, Narutos pride kicked in "No! I just never passed the Chunin exams due to..complications, and leaving for a two year training trip with my teacher. If I had to measure myself in strength, I'd say I'm Jonin level."

"_Without Sage Mode._" he added as an after thought - he was definitely Sannin level without a doubt.

A sigh escaped the woman's mouth, one she didn't even know she had been holding - she'd hate to see just what his people would have been capable of if he had been one of the weakest.

"What an interesting system indeed, so, you're elite eh Uzumaki-san?" Minaka whispered, the grin now returning ten fold "Then, how would you like to have a friendly spar with one of our very own Sekirei. If you win, we'll answer _all_ of your questions, if you lose, then you answer _all _of ours - no matter how personal."

Naruto stared at the man for a brief second, then with a grin he gave a nod. If there was one thing you never did, it was make a bet with Uzumaki Naruto - _because he had the devils luck_.

"Excellent! Please, follow me to our training area, I shall choose your partner."

"Ah, before that, can I have my stuff back?" he asked, meaning his holsters and weapons, along with a certain book. He'd really have to thank Kyubi for somehow using Biju magic to make sure the book didn't burn away into ash.

"Of course!" the crazed man spoke, laughing maniacally as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest "I'll have it sent for, but for now, this way please!"

With a small wave to the squads above, he immediately made for the exit - ignoring the sounds of multiple weapons uncocking, as well as the stares of his fellow friends and colleges. The guy really was insane.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of the massive underground training facility with one thing in mind "_Holy...my god, the technology on this planet is insane._" The massive lights under the roof lightened everything, and though the room looked to be plain he had a very good feeling it had its fair share of surprises.

"Now then, how do you feel in your new clothing Uzumaki-san?" Minaka asked through the intercom.

Oh yeah, the blonde had to exchange his 'civilian' clothing for something more battle ready - and the only thing they had available was a uniform similar to the one the Sekirei wore, but instead for males. It matched Mutsus very well, without the scarf or the flashy lengthy robes "_They'd only get in the way._" he mused mentally.

All in all, it was a surprisingly comfortable fit and not as heavy as he thought it'd be.

"They're alright, I'll be needing to make my own adjustments though." he responded with a grin.

Minaka smirked from the monitoring/main control room of the training facility, next to him Takehito and Takami took a seat having just arrived themselves.

"So, who'd you put up against him?" the woman questioned, eyes glued to the blonde on the multiple screens "I'd imagine Karasuba would have jumped at the chance to fight him correct?"

Minaka gave a small nod and smirked even wider "Which is exactly why I allowed her to be his opponent." Takehito raised an eyebrow at this - Karasuba was probably the second strongest Sekirei, next to Miya, the blonde would be hard pressed in a fight against her.

"You know she won't hold back right?" the grey haired male commented, placing a hand under his chin.

"Precisely why I picked her. Uzumaki-san won't have any choice but to give it his all against her, and then we'll be able to get an accurate reading on his power level." A smart plan indeed, Takehito agreed, but not guaranteed - he could tell Naruto wanted to keep his secrets, and Karasuba would only fight equally with another Sekirei.

"But what if she goes too far?" Takami added.

"Then it was nice knowing the kid." Minaka finished, a wide grin on his face now.

"You're sick." the woman mumbled, she would have much rather avoided any bloodshed in this - Takehito himself would agree with this as well, but what Minaka said goes, they could do nothing about it.

Pressing a button, Minaka spoke through a small device "Matsu, hack any satellites that are currently being used by our neighbors to watch the island, and while you're at it I want a full analysis of this fight."

From across the line, Matsu gave a nod "Roger."

Feeling satisfied, he turned to another screen at the right bottom that showed the rest of the Sekirei minus Matsu and Karasuba prepared to observe the 'spar'.

"_This will prove to be quite a show indeed._"

Back on the field, Naruto tapped at the ground with the heel of his feet - bouncing around as he awaited his opponent "_Sage Mode is off limits in this. I don't have enough time to draw any natural energy, so it's strictly Ninjutsu and Taijutsu._"

"Well, this is quite the pleasant surprise eh blondie?"

"_Oh fuck me._"

From the nearest door, Karasuba calmly stepped out onto the field, fully decked in the same uniform he always saw her in - sword slung over her shoulder and a wide sadistic smirk on her face.

"Yeah..great surprise." the blonde mumbled under his breath. "You won't be catching me off guard again whiskers, this time I will drain you dry." the woman hissed, stopping nothing short of a few feet in front of the blonde.

"_Well, she's pissed._" Naruto cursed whatever deity was out to get him once more - thanks for looking out for him, really. He'd much rather fight Kazehana, at least she was relatively nice, or even Mutsu! The guy seemed unmotivated to do anything but complain half the time! But no, he got the insane blood lust driven one!

"_She reminds me of the snake proctor, Anko was her name I think._"

"Well then, I please remember to be nice to each other. I'll be activating a Level A-Class defense system, so no worries about collateral damage." he then paused "Now, please, enjoy yourselves."

In a flash Karasuba was on him - and she was _fast_! If it were anyone normal person, they'd be cleaved in two. However, Naruto was a Shinobi, and any Shinobi worth his salt could have seen such a straightforward attack coming. It seemed she still didn't see the blonde as much of a threat if she was using such direct predictable attacks.

Rolling back, the blonde narrowly dodged the powerful swing - watching as the ground where he once stood was shattered from the mere force of the attack. The Sekirei wasn't done however, not by a long shot. She continued her assault charging the blonde as he stood. Naruto however was used to facing much faster opponents, so while he did struggle a bit, he effectively dodged her attacks - weaving through blow after blow.

"_I need to get some distance!_"

Seeing as they probably already knew about his clones, he figured it was time to strut his stuff. Crossing his fingers into the familiar shape, the blonde channeled a large amount of chakra and yelled "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Shadow Clone Technique!)" A huge puff of smoke obscured the area, and the onlookers couldn't help the rush of suspense at the sight of one of the blondes strange techniques.

"_Yes! There it is!_" Minaka exclaimed mentally, referring to the clones he knew would appear due to the security footage they reviewed the night before during the blondes escape.

Indeed, there they were, about fifty perfect replicas of the blonde surrounded the grinning Karasuba "More of you to slaughter! You're a man after my own heart whiskers!" she gripped her sword and disappeared in a flash, tearing through the mass of clones with glee.

They wouldn't be making it that easy for her however, as they attacked her with all they could. Karasuba found herself blocking punches and kicks, while dishing out her own to the mass of clones.

"Incredible! They can act on their own, and are solid!" Takehito mumbled, completely absorbed in the fight. How many more of these could he make?

"He's a literal one-man army!" Takami whispered, absolutely floored by his abilities.

In the swarm of the chaos, the real Naruto watched Karasuba fight, tearing through his clones rather easily - which wasn't a surprise, they only held about a fifth of his ability each - by now they were mostly cannon fodder.

"_She's really fast, and strong. Her Kenjutsu is crazy good too!_" Naruto summed "_Still, there's something that's bothering me. She hasn't used anything else besides those three factors._" He'd have to thank Kyubi for giving him a talk on actual strategy, and how to really use the clones effectively.

His clones were down to less than eleven now, including him.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" he cried, catching everyones attention.

"There you are!" Karasuba roared, grinning as she ducked under a kick from a clone and then slashed it in half - not even bothering to register the puff of smoke, clearly used to it now.

"_Here we go!_"

Karasuba blasted towards him, causing a crater to form where she once stood. Two clones saw this and immediately rushed her, however the Sekirei only smirked and slashed them both in half, the two smoke clouds that formed blocked her visibility but she shrugged it off and continued on.

When she reemerged, she was greeted with the sight of a single star shaped weapon flying towards her "_Are you kidding me!?_" she thought with a smirk, picking up speed.

This is exactly what Naruto counted on as he formed another pair of hand seals and whispered "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! **(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!)"

All eyes widened as one turned to one hundred and then two hundred - up until a full swarm of Shuriken were rushing towards the now stupefied Karasuba.

"Shit!" she cried, she was going too fast to stop now, her momentum wouldn't let her - and the massive wall of steel was too tall to leap over and too wide to run around. She had only one choice as she ran through the thick swarm of deadly weapons, swinging her blade in an attempt to block as many of them as possible, however due to them being clones they immediately turned to smoke, obscuring her vision once again. She winced as some managed to nick her in random parts of her body, tearing at her clothes.

"Enough of this!" she roared, giving a mighty swing of her arm from inside the swarm of Shuriken. The shock-wave was enough to launch them off course and into random directions causing them all to finally disappear in a mass cloud of smoke.

Naruto wasn't done however, as more puffs of smoke alerted Karasuba to even more clones being formed "_How many of those things can he make!?"_.

"Suck on this!' Naruto cried, pouncing through the smoke, followed by about three other clones.

Karasuba scowled, now sufficiently aggravated at her state of being "You're going to pay for this whiskers!" she roared, rushing towards the blonde.

The two groups met as Naruto and the clones assaulted the woman with a variety of attacks, from tag team to full blown close quarters - all of which Karasuba was prepared for.

"Can't hit me without any cheap tricks whiskers!" the woman grunted as she blocked a punch from one of the clones, and kicked another in the stomach.

"I don't need tricks to kick your ass!" the blonde responded as he weaved his way under the womans defense, delivering a powerful punch to her jaw. What he expected was for her to fall back - but the blonde really underestimated blood-lusting maniacs.

So was he in for a surprise when Karasuba not only grinned at the blow, but grabbed onto his extended arm and then pulled in, throwing her weight onto her knee and delivering a bone breaking blow into the blondes torso.

Naruto winced at the attack, ignoring the need to cough the blood that just rushed up his throat out, and instead rolled with the blow - using his free hand to deliver another powerful punch to her ribs.

The Sekirei winced and both fell to the ground in a heap.

"What the hell is wrong with those two!?" Takami whispered, eyes wide as she watched the glorified slug fest the duo was having.

Minaka was having the time of his life as he watched the duo fight, he could tell both were holding back quite a bit - each for obvious reasons. Naruto probably wanted to hide his power, while Karasuba didn't deem him worthy enough of an opponent just yet. He thought she wouldn't hold back on him, but he forgot to take into account her whole 'only a Sekirei like Miya deserves her full attention'.

"_Although Uzumaki seems to be pushing her._"

"This is..unbelievable. Kids freaking crazy!" Mutsu mumbled, watching as the two rolled around the ground, Karasuba's blade being discarded a few feet away.

"Indeed, even if Karasuba isn't taking him seriously, the fact that he's able to match her on this level means he could just as well take us on." Kazehana added, brushing a long violet lock from her face as she watched the two stop struggling, the blonde being pinned down by the now angry Karasuba.

"_He's a threat, I didn't expect him to be this strong.._" Miya thought, eyes narrowed. While the others probably didn't see it, she did - the blonde was holding back a considerable amount, granted so was Karasuba seeing as if she went all out the whole island would probably be under water by now.

"What now whiskers?!" Karasuba hissed with a pleased grin at the situation, pinning the blonde underneath her body.

Naruto continued to struggle under the woman, only for her to close the already short distance between the two and run a slender and warm tongue along the nape of his neck.

"Tell me whiskers.." she whispered huskily, eliciting a blush from the blonde - not just from the close proximity, but the fact that his shuriken did a number on her clothes giving him quite the view of her large bosom "Are you ready to die?" she asked, pulling back to glare into the blondes wide electric blue eyes.

"K-Ka."

"Awe, to scared to even form a sentence?" she mocked, feeling a spine tingling pleasure course through her for some strange reason.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu**. (Body Replacement Technique)"

"Kawa-what?" Karasuba whispered.

In another puff of smoke, the blonde was gone replaced with the grey haired woman's sword.

"What!?"

She was really starting to hate smoke puffs now!

Grabbing her blade, she flipped up and turned only to see the blonde with a single clone holding a blue ball of swirling energy in his palm.

"_The hell is that!?_"

"Is that pure energy! He formed pure energy!" Takehito stated aloud in awe, as one of the screens zoomed into the spiraling blue ball of energy. Not even the Sekirei could manipulate energy to that extent yet!

Minaka was already on the floor, laughing maniacally "This is great!" he stated aloud in glee - the blonde could solidify energy, and he was willing to bet that's not all he could do with it!

Naruto dispelled the clone and held the powerful attack in his palm, giving the woman a wide confident grin "So what's say you we finish this little spar in the most climactic way possible!?"

Karasuba only snarled and gripped her blade even tighter "_I'm gonna fucking kill this idiot!_" she hissed in her mind.

The two stood opposite each other for a brief moment, before they rushed at top speeds towards each other. Five feet! Karasuba brought her blade forward in a piercing motion, eyes glued to the approaching Shinobi. Three feet! Naruto brought his arm forward, bracing himself for the oncoming collision - if he let that sword beat his attack, he'd be short one arm and half of his face.

"**Rasengan! **(Spiraling Sphere)"

The ball of pure chakra met with the end of Karasuba's sword, and the ground around the two erupted as they both struggled for dominance. The winds howled from the **Rasengan**, and the ground shattered from Karasuba's strength.

"Give up blondie!" the Sekirei ordered.

"In your dreams!" Naruto roared back, pumping more chakra into his jutsu, causing it to grow in size.

"_There's no way I'm about to lose! Not like this!_"

Karasuba hollered in her mind forcing more and more of her strength into driving through the **Rasengan. **Her strength wasn't the problem however, it was her sword - it couldn't handle the pressure of the attack, and slowly began to crack.

"_No! No! No!_" she cried.

When she first started this fight, she expected it to be easy - even among the stars, the Sekirei were feared as being one of the most powerful species to ever exists, this _Shinobi _was nothing. However, it seems he proved her wrong because as more and more cracks appeared along the blade - one thing was clear, she had lost this battle.

With one final roar, Naruto drove the sphere of energy forward, breaking the blade to pieces. Due to the amount of power she was using, the Black Sekirei had no other direction to go than forward due to her momentum once again, straight into the spiraling sphere.

"_I lost._"

She prepared for the immense pain she would soon feel, it didn't take a genius to know what the blondes attack could do. However, at the very last second, Naruto let the jutsu dissolve away and clenched his open palm into a fist - delivering a powerful hay-maker to the surprised woman's cheek.

"Dattebayo!" the blonde cried.

Karasuba felt the sting of the punch, but didn't fully register it - she knew it was nothing compared to what that last attack of his could have done, and as she fell to the ground she could only think one thing "_Fuck, I need a new sword._"

Darkness crept at the corner of her eyes, and the last thing she saw was a fox like grin and a pair of bright blue eyes - along with a warm pulse throughout her body.

The field was silent for a few seconds, before the sound of clapping erupted through the intercom. Minaka continued to grin as he stood, zooming in onto the whiskered teens face "Excellent job, it seems you have won our arrangement. I will answer any questions you can think of, and no I have not forgotten, we shall also discuss your terms."

Naruto sighed, but gave a nod nonetheless - he could already tell this man was going to be quite the handful.

"Your things are all in your room, along with a small gift from me. Until then, take the rest of the day off Uzumaki-san, get to know everyone." he then paused, "Oh, and one more thing. Welcome to Kamikura Island!"

* * *

**Alright guys, bear with me on this one. **

**AUTHORS RANT/NOTE: Okay, so recently, I've gotten a couple of messages/reviews about the story. I'll address this here so hopefully it won't happen again.**

**1.) 'oh Narutos weak, oh the Sekirei are weak' : Okay, Naruto is by no means weak in my story. His base form is enough to deal with most any Sekirei, meaning strictly chakra enhanced movement and Taijutsu along with some minor Jutsu use. Naruto with advanced Jutsu i.e Rasengan, Odama Rasengan, ect, is enough to deal with the current Disciplinary Squad and can match a full power Karasuba as well as put up a fight against Miya, Sage Mode is MORE than enough to fight Miya un-released as well as released. As for the Sekirei, these are the younger less experienced Sekirei, we're starting in the past remember. With the addition of Naruto now, they WILL be upping their training, so they WILL be a LOT stronger than Canon-Sekirei were. Because of Narutos presence they will be forced to adapt and grow, not just rely on strength and speed. **

**2.) 'oh Naruto's OOC' : Guys, he's spent at least a year in a flying meteor with no one to talk to but an age old chakra entity. Which is why now, he's seventeen instead of sixteen. He will have some slight adjustment, however, his is still mostly canon. I mean come on, I was TWO chapters into the story, barely nothing has been explained, and you guys were jumping the gun.**

**3.) I'm just going to knock this one out before it even happens 'oh why is Miya so OOC, is she with Takehito?' Guys, I'm pretty sure it's obvious who will be Naruto's Sekirei, two of them already interacted with him. Miya, is still a cold killing machine who doesn't understand compassion, just as most of the others are as well, just not to her level yet. This story begins five years after the discovery of the island and the birth of MBI. So please, don't even start.**

**4.) CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Although yes, the Sekirei do react almost instantly to their mates. Just as Kazehana tested Minato, Naruto will be tested as well, and even then, we have a LONG story to go, so things might not go so well, and he won't get ALL of his Sekirei at ONCE. Dig? Good.**

**5.) 'why doesn't he just escape?' : Oh I don't know guys, because he's in a new plant with technology he doesn't understand. Let's be honest, in our world, it's almost impossible to hide, unless you have some SERIOUS connections. And seeing as Naruto has only been conscious on Earth for a day and a half, he doesn't have connections.**

**6.)'oh I thought he wanted to keep his ability secrete?' They have footage of him using clones, as for the Rasengan, considering he has like twenty variations, I'm sure the most basic form won't hurt anybody. **

**That's pretty much it, I hope I at least explained myself without ruining anything. Thank you all for the reviews, and the love. You guys make this all the more fun and worthwhile! Please, let me know what you think of the chapter as I'm not too sure about it. I mean I'm pleased, but I felt like I could do better. I tried looking at it from every angle, but this was the best I could come up with.**

**Also, sorry for the late update, my rightclick wasn't working so I couldn't use spellcheck very well. **

**ONE LAST THING, I need a GOOD beta! That way I can pump the chapters out faster and more efficiently for you guys. I'd really appreciate it! A second less tired and cleaner viewpoint would be really helpful! **

**Well, later dudes, it's my birthday today. Nineteen years old friends, time flys eh? Strip Clubs, expensive porn, and Steak and Shake here I come! **


	4. I'm an idiot

**Hey guys..I know what you're thinking. OH NO! HE'S GOING TO ABANDON HIS STORY LIKE A BITCH!**

**No.**

**No I'm not.**

**Actually, my shitty laptop finally kicked the bucket on me due to (*cough* I dropped it *cough* ) a freak accident. So until my next paycheck which will be in a month, I won't be able to fund a new one. I'm currently using my phone to type this.**

**Until then, I'm sorry. I'll be replacing this chapter with the actual Chapter 4 a month or so from now!**

**Anyways, hope you can forgive me. **_**Because I sure as fuck am an idiot. **_

**Good news though, I got me some beta's! If I could just as simply open up another tab and look at their names and type them out, I would. But once again, I'm on a phone, and it sucks. In the mean time while we all wait, LET'S TRY BREAKING THAT 200th review mates! Hehe, no really..**

**Anyways, I'd like to take this break I guess and thank you guys. You've really made this fun for me, and I'M LOVING the responses I'm getting. Seriously, you guys are awesome, and I'm glad I can bring something to the table that you enjoy so much! I will finish this story, and it will be a hell of a ride! Thanks to my beta's too if they're reading this.**

**I'll make sure to give them recognition next chapter and introduce them all! Have a good day/night/weekend/weekday! See you all in a month! **


End file.
